


The Making of A Family

by leonathelion



Series: Found Family [1]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Beheaded Cousins, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Summaries, Jane and Catherine are good mums, Kidfic, They’re all babey, even in an au Anne is still a gremlin, gremlin anne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonathelion/pseuds/leonathelion
Summary: But foster care wasn’t something she had ever thought she’d be in, yet here she was. Sitting in a police station, exhausted and emotionally numb after hours of talking to police officers, social workers, and a paramedic. The ten year old was falling asleep in the hard plastic chair she had been sitting in for nearly two hours.Catalina and Jane are excellent foster mums, thank you very much. Their girls are loved, well-cared for, and happy. Anne is welcomed immediately, and thought not everything is easy, they always make it in the end.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard, Anne of Cleves & Katherine Howard, Catherine of Aragon & Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard & Jane Seymour
Series: Found Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746922
Comments: 78
Kudos: 227





	1. Step One-Find A Family

Foster care. Anne knew what it meant, there was a girl in her class a few years ago that had a foster mum. She said it was bad, she only lived with the family for three months before having to move. Anne never saw that girl again. 

But foster care wasn’t something she had ever thought she’d be in, yet here she was. Sitting in a police station, exhausted and emotionally numb after hours of talking to police officers, social workers, and a paramedic. The ten year old was falling asleep in the hard plastic chair she had been sitting in for nearly two hours. 

“Hey.” The very nice police officer who had brought her a Happy Meal and let her play on her phone kneeled in front of her and patted her knee. Her name was Lucy and she had pretty hair.

“Are you ready to leave?” Anne jolted awake, clutching the Optimus Prime figure she had gotten with her nuggets and fries. She nodded. Lucy held her hand out and walked Anne to the parking lot, where the social worker Tobey was. He gave her a tired smile.

“Where are we going?” Anne asked.

“We found two very nice people that want to take you in. They’re already fostering one of your cousins.” Anne’s brow creased.

“I have cousins in foster care?” Lucy nodded.

“Kaitlyn? No, Katherine. Yeah, Katherine. She’s going to be living with you.” Anne still looked confused, but let Lucy help her in Tobey’s car and strap a seatbelt around her. 

Both Jane and Catalina were awake, the blonde puttering around the kitchen as they waited for their newest arrival. The phone call from the police was unexpected, to say the least, but neither Catalina nor Jane could turn down another placement. Especially not one related to their Kat. 

“ _Madrina_?” A sleepy Cathy wandered into the kitchen, her hair frizzy and wild.

“ _Mi corazon_ , why are you awake?” Catalina pushed her chair back from the table and held her arms out. Cathy stumbled over, letting her godmother scoop her up.

“I dunno. Could hear someone moving. What’s going on?” Jane and Catalina looked at one another.

“We have another girl coming to live with us.” Catalina began.

“She had to be taken from her house in an emergency.” That seemed to wake Cathy up, and she peered through the dim kitchen lighting at her godmother.

“Is she okay? What happened?” Catalina sighed.

“We’re not sure yet _querida_. But we do know she’s eight, like you. She’s Kit’s cousin, and she might be upset or confused.” Cathy nodded.

“Like I was when I came here.” Catalina sighed and pressed a kiss to Cathy’s forehead.

“Like you were. Come on, I’ll put you back to be. Jane, stop pacing you will wear a hole through the floor.” Cathy giggled at the incredulous look on the blonde and laid her head on Catalina’s shoulder, letting the Spanish woman carry her upstairs. Normally she didn’t like to be picked up, but Catalina gave really good hugs and she was warm. 

Anne was only vaguely aware of being picked up, of someone knocking on a door, and being passed over to someone who smelled like cherries and laundry detergent. Her cheap plastic Transformers figure never left her fist though, and she brought that hand to curl up under her chin. 

Jane thanked Tobey and Lucy and locked the door behind her, carefully shifting Anne in her arms. Really, the girl was too big for Jane to be carrying, but the poor thing looked too run down and sad. 

“You must be exhausted, aren’t you.” Someone murmured in Anne’s ear. The girl gave a grunt of approval, snuggling closer. Whoever was holding her smelled good, and they were comfy. 

Catalina lightly walked down the stairs, having put Cathy to sleep. 

“I grabbed a pair of Anna and Cathy’s pajamas, I’m not sure which will fit her better.” Catalina’s expression softened at the girl in Jane’s arms.

“Probably Anna’s. Cathy is such a slip of a girl.” Jane’s hand, the one not supporting Anne’s bum, began playing with the ends of the girl’s hair.

“Kat is sleeping in my room, so I figured she can sleep in her’s tonight.” Catalina nodded and gestured for Jane to head upstairs. 

Anne was gently put down on a bed, and a lamp was turned on.

“Hi darling. Can you get these pjs on? After, you can sleep.” Anne nodded and clumsily changed, flopping on her back once the shirt and pants were pulled on. The woman who had helped her change tucked the covers over her.

“If you need anything, I’m right next door. Sleep well sweetheart.”

Anne awoke disoriented and confused. She knew she was not in her room, for one she did not have this much stuffed animals on her bed. Second, her room didn’t smell like cookies and strawberries. Nor was it so...pink. Anne screwed her eyes shut when she remembered she wasn’t at home, _the fire, Mary and George and her father-!_ Anne was broken out of her thoughts when the door creaked open and the blonde lady poked her head in. She smiled softly down at Anne.

“Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?” Anne nodded and sat up. Her arm was aching and when she looked down at it she deduced she slept on her happy meal toy, for there was an Optimus Prime shaped mark on her bicep.

“Who’re you?” “I’m Jane, one of the foster mum’s here. Can I come in?” Anne nodded. 

Jane sat on the carpet next to the bed and laid out a few articles of clothing.

“These are for you, until we can go shopping for your own.” She explained. Anne did not make a move to touch the clothes, she only kept looking at Jane.

“Who else lives here?” She asked.

“Myself and Catalina are the parents. Anna is nine, Cathy is eight, and Katherine is four.” Anne looked down and around the room.

“Who’s room is this?”

“Katherine’s.” Anne looked at Jane again

. “How long am I staying here?”

“If you want, forever. If you’re unhappy, we can help you find another foster family.”

“When can I go back to Dad’s?” Jane’s expression changed.

“Anne, what do you remember from the last few nights?”

_Thomas Boelyn was always a very angry man, though he tried to not show it around his children. Mary and George, the older Boelyn children, sheltered their younger sister from their father’s rage. But when Thomas decided that sending Anne to France would gain a vast amount of money, there was nothing they could do._

Anne touched her cheek, she hadn’t realized she started crying. Jane looked at her, but there was no pity in her eyes, only compassion.

“I am very sorry sweetheart, but I don’t think you will be able to live with your father again.” Anne wiped her face and shrugged.

“He wasn’t very nice.” Both were distracted by little feet on the hardwood outside the room, and a tiny face peeked into the room. Anne’s breath caught in her throat. The last clear memory she had of her cousin was the two of them, Katherine in nothing but a diaper and Anne in her favourite green swimsuit, playing in a sprinkler in Edmund Howard’s backyard. But that had been about two years ago, and now Anne was wondering if her cousin even remembered her.

  
  



	2. Step Two- Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the living room, Cathy and Anna were all over their new sister. Anna was chattering on about how nice it was to finally have an even number of girls in the house, and what they could play with an additional sister, and how she couldn’t sit still in class after Catalina told them in the car ride to school that they got another sister last night. Cathy was quiet, examining Anna’s face, her long hair, her green shirt, and her leggings.

“Come here, sweet girl.” Jane held a hand out and Kat hurried over, tucking herself in Jane’s lap and hiding her face in her neck.

“Kitty, do you remember your cousin Anne?” Kat turned her head enough to see and nodded. “Annie.” She squeaked out. She slid off Jane’s lap and climbed on the bed, snuggling into her cousin’s side. Jane looked like she was going to faint with happiness. 

“Where are the other girls?” Anne questioned, holding Kit’s hand and following Jane as the three made their way downstairs for breakfast.

“Cathy and Anna are at school, and Catalina is at work.” Jane answered. 

They had a quick breakfast, Kat never losing sight of her cousin. When they were done and Jane had loaded their plates in the dishwasher, they moved into the living room. Kat showed Anne her pink beanbag with an embroidered K, the dvd collection, the Wii, Catalina’s armchair, and where Jane kept her basket of yarn and needles. When she was done with her tour, she and Anne curled up on the loveseat. 

Jane had her laptop open, and was clicking around. Though she was interested in watching Trolls, Anne kept looking over at the blonde. Thomas had spent a lot of his time on the computer or his phone, as did Mary. Anne squirmed uncomfortably, Thomas was always too busy to spend time with Anne. 

Jane paused the movie when Kat began to squiggle around, sending the child to the bathroom.

“Anne love, why don’t you come look at this?” 

Anne stood at Jane’ side and looked at the laptop. Jane was looking at ...colours?  
“Catalina said she can pick up paint after work, to start making your room nicer.” She explained. Anne nodded and started looking. 

Kat fell asleep, snuggled in her beanbag. Jane tucked a blanket around her little body and motioned for Anne to follow her upstairs. 

“This will be your room.” Jane opened the door last in the hallway. There was another set of stairs behind the door.

“It’s technically the attic, but Catalina and I converted it into a bedroom a few years ago.” 

The room was large, with worn white wood floors, beams across the ceiling. There was a double bed in the middle, and two large windows overlooking the street.

“I like it.” Anne decided.

“Good. I’ll show you where everyone else sleeps.” 

Anne, Jane, Kat, Anna, Catalina, Cathy. That was the order of bedrooms, with bathrooms between Anne and Jane and Cathy and Catalina. They were halfway down the stairs to the basement so Jane could show Anne the playroom when there was a desperate wailing from the living room. 

Jane stopped Anne from running to Kat, knowing the little girl would probably freak out more.

“What’s wrong, darling?” Jane asked. Kat sobbed and held her arms up. Jane was quick to scoop her up.

“Did you wake up and find no one here?” She murmured, brushing her messy hair out of her face. Kat nodded, clutching onto Jane’s shirt like a lifeline. Cautiously, Anne climbed on the couch and sat at Jane’s side.

“Kitty?” She asked hesitantly. Kat turned tear-filled blue eyes to her cousin.

“She’s okay. Just had a bit of a scare.” Jane pressed a kiss to the side of Kat’s head and sighed. 

Anne turned shy when the backdoor banged open and Cathy and Anna came tumbling in. Catalina walked in behind them, laden down with a bag of groceries and two paint cans.

“Shoes off! And no running in the house!” She called to the two girls.

“ _Ay dio mios_.” She groaned.  
Jane, smiling, came out of the den and took the paint cans.

“Thank you for picking these up. How was your day?” Catalina shrugged.

“Same as always. It was nice being able to come home. Hello _mija_.” Kat had come toddling out behind Jane, and smiled up at her other foster mother. 

Catalina dropped her work and lunch bags on the kitchen table, kicked off her heels, and plucked Kat up, needing a calm child to cuddle after wrangling the excitable Anna and Cathy around the hardware store.

“How was today?” She asked, tucked Kat closer as the little girl laid her head on her shoulder.

“Good. Anne is a lovely girl, and Kitty seems quite happy to have her cousin around.” Catalina rested her cheek on Kat’s.

“Any...episodes?” Jane shook her head.

“No, but she did wake and panic when I wasn’t there. But she got over it.” 

Anne poked her head in the kitchen, having followed Kat. 

"Anne sweet, come meet Catalina properly. You were half-asleep last night." Jane held her hand out. 

"Hello _carino_. I am Catalina." She shifted Kat so she could shake Anne's hand. The green-clad girl giggled as she did. 

"Hi." 

"Anne! Come back!" One of the other girls called from the living room, and when Anne looked to Jane for permission, the blonde just gave her a soft smile.

In the living room, Cathy and Anna were all over their new sister. Anna was chattering on about how nice it was to finally have an even number of girls in the house, and what they could play with an additional sister, and how she couldn’t sit still in class after _Mutter_ Catalina told them in the car ride to school that they got another sister last night. Cathy was quiet, examining Anna’s face, her long hair, her green shirt, and her leggings.

“You don’t look like Kitty.” She said bluntly.

“Yeah she does. They have the same hair. Anne’s is just darker.” Anna nudged Cathy’s shoulder.

“Jane says you hafta think before you talk, Cath.” The Spanish girl looked put out, and Anne couldn’t help but giggle at her expression. 

Anna wandered in the kitchen, looking for a snack. She passed Jane and Catalina talked, going into the pantry and grabbing a granola bar. Looking up, she saw Kat peeking at her over Catalina’s shoulder. Grinning, Anna tugged on Catalina’s shirt and held her arms up. Without a word, the Spainard handed Kat down, making sure the ten year old had a good grip on her small sister before letting them go. Jane watched them leave, Kat awkwardly but surely clinging onto Anna with Anna’s granola bar still held in her fist. 

Anna plopped in her bean bag, making sure Kat was comfortable before ripping open her snack and taking a bite. Kat nibbled on the edge, trying to only get the chocolate chips and squeaking out a giggle when Anna poked her.

“Eat the whole thing, or don’t eat it.” Kat gave a cheeky grin and her little fingers pried off another piece of chocolate. 

Cathy had dragged Anne to the pantry, also looking for a snack. Anne kept looking over at Jane and Catalina, waiting for them to snap and tell her off for looking for food.

“Show Anne the snack bins, please Cathy.” Catalina said and resumed her conversation with Jane. Cathy nodded and pointed to two bright blue plastic bins on the second to the bottom shelf. 

“These are our snack bins. If you're hungry and it’s not lunch or dinner, you can have one snack from the bin. If you’re still hungry, Jane or _Madrina_ will get you fruit or something.” Anne’s mind started going into over-drive.

“Mad-ri-na? And you don’t lock the pantry?” Cathy immediately looked uncomfortable and looked to her mums for support.

“ _Madrina_ is Spanish for godmother. I am Cathy’s.” Catalina explained.

“And we have never locked the pantry.” Jane kneeled down to be at the two girls’ level.

“If you’re hungry, you are hungry. You can have a snack. But we still expect you to eat your dinner.” Anne nodded, her brow still creased.

“Did your father lock the pantry, Anne?” She nodded again, her cheeks flushing pink. Catalina shook her head and walked off, muttering about changing out of her work clothes. Jane tried to smile at Anne, but there was still something in her eyes. 

Once Catalina had changed into old sweats and a tee, she pried open the first container of paint and got to work on the walls of Anne’s new room. Cathy joined her, sitting on the bare bed with her maths book on her lap. 

“ _Madrina_?” Catalina looked over her shoulder and hummed.

“Was Anne abused?” Catalina stopped painting, hovering the brush above the wall. She thought for a moment.

“I don’t know, Catherine. Jane and I are still unsure as to why Anne had to leave her father.” She turned around.

“Do not question her about it, okay? It’s her story to tell, when she’s ready.” Cathy nodded, looking all too serious for one her age.

“I won't, I promise.” Catalina dropped her brush in the paint tray and crossed the room to kiss Cathy’s head.

“Good girl.”   
  


Downstairs, Jane had Kat and Anne colouring, while Anna worked on her homework and she started dinner.

“Mama.” Kat held up her drawing for Jane to nod her approval.

“Very nice Kat.” Satisfied, Kat picked up a green crayon.

Anna muttered to herself, scribbling out what she had just wrote down.

“Anna?” Jane asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Sorry. I just…English is hard.” Jane nodded and put down the spatula she was using. She took a seat next to the German girl and pulled her worksheet over. 

Anne couldn’t help but peek over at Anna and Jane, sitting close while Jane explained where Anna went wrong. It seemed so natural, Anna leaning her head on Jane’s shoulder as the blonde murmured to her. She repressed a shudder when she realized she had never had that. A mum who helped her with her homework, who kissed her cheek when she got an anwer right, who would drop what she was doing to help her. She certainly did not have a father like that either. 

“Anne’s room is painted.” Catalina annouced, walking into the kitchen with Cathy trailing behind, her nose stuck in a book.

“We’ll go shopping for bedding and decorations tomorrow.” Jane promised Anne, who simply nodded. 

Cathy flopped on the couch to read, Kat and Anne continued drawing, and Anna was just finishing her science homework when Jane annouced that supper was ready.

“Anna, put your school things away. Kat and Anne, please clean up the crayons. Go wash your hands after.” Catalina ordered, and the girls did as they were told. 

Anna boosted Kat up to the powder room sink so the brunette could wash her hands. Kat mumbled a thanks and waited for her sisters before headed back to the table. 

Catalina lifted Kat into her booster seat, snapping the safety belt on. Jane placed down plastic bowls of spaghetti in front of each girl, Catalina following with cups of water. Anne thanked the woman, lifted her cup and draining the water. Without a word, Catalina filled it again. 

Cathy and Anna chatted about their school day, Kat whispering that she had fun with Annie. Jane and Catalina talked about the upcoming Parent/Teacher Interview night, as well as what they needed to get for Anne’s room. 

Anne pushed the remains of her dinner around on the plate. It was really good, but seeing her new foster family interact and laugh together made her feel like an outsider. Cathy noticed the look on Anne’s face and decided to talk to her later. 

The girls helped clean up their plates, and they were released to play for a bit before bath and bedtime. However, Kat was plucked up by Jane, and carried upstairs.

“Where’s Kitty going?” Anne asked.

“She goes to bed early, cause she’s little. And it’s bath night.” Anna answered, distracted by starting up the Wii. 

Upstairs, Kitty picked out a pair of pjs while Jane ran a bath. She added the strawberry scented bubbles and bath toys Kat liked, continually testing the water’s tempature. While Kitty was not necessarily a fussy child, she did not like change and thrived on routine. So she had the same bedtime routine, bath with Jane, story with Catalina, and cuddles with either, both, or the girls before going to sleep. 

Kat giggled, slapping the surface of the water and sending bubbles everywhere, including Jane.

“Silly girl. It’s not my bathtime.” Jane bopped Kat’s nose and washed her hair, rinsing her off before pulling the plug in the drain and lifting the tiny girl out. At four, Katherine was still small, a result of neglect by her father. So it was easy for Jane to swaddle her in a soft pink towel and cuddle her close. 

Once Kat was dressed, lotioned, hair brushed, teeth cleaned, and her pink teddy encased in her arms, she toddled downstairs with a book in her arms in search of Catalina. 

Anne watched as Catalina sat in the large armchair in the corner of the living room, settling Kat on her lap and opening the book. 

Kat fought to keep her eyes open as Catalina finished the book, her voice lulling the girl to sleep.

“Say goodnight to the others.” The tall brunette whispered, and Kat held a hand out. Both Cathy and Anna jumped up to give Kat hugs, and Anne approached, Kat pulled her in close. “Night.” She whispered.

“Goodnight Kitty.” 

Catalina passed Kat off to Jane and looked at the other three expectantly.

“Wii off, remotes away, and upstairs. It’s shower night.” With only minimal groaning, Cathy and Anna did as they were told. 

“You’ll be sleeping in Kat’s room, yours still smells pretty bad with the paint. Is that okay?” Jane asked after putting Kat down in her own room. Anne nodded, watching Anna and Cathy run to their rooms and squabble over who was going to use the bathroom first.

“Catherine, you can use my shower.” Catalina said exaspertly. Anna stuck her tongue out and disapeared into the bathroom. 

“Fresh pjs are on the bed, there’s everything you need in the shower. Are you okay on your own?” Anne answered Jane’s question with a nod. She couldn’t remember the last time someone gave her a bath. Jane smiled down at her.

“Okay sweetheart. There’s a new towel on the back of the door for you. Shout if you need anything.” 

Locking the bathroom door behind her, Anne chuckled at all the rubber ducks decorating the room. There were some around the sink, a few on the back of the toilet, more on the shelves and when she peeked under the sink cabinet, she found a basket full of the toys. As Jane said there was a towel hanging on the back of the door. It was hooded and made to look like a green frog. Hanging next to it was a smaller pink one with ears and a tail. A kitty for Kitty. 

Showering felt good, and having Jane brush her hair out felt even better.

“Normally we let you older girls stay up for a bit longer. If you want to read, Cathy has a whole library in her room for you to choose from.” Lane explained. Anne yawned.

“I think I’m just gonna go to sleep.” She admitted. Jane set the hairbrush down on the dresser and picked the damp towel up.

“You do seem sleepy. I’m next door if you need anything, okay?” Anne nodded and let Jane tuck the covers over her and press a kiss to her forhead.

“Goodnight darling. I’m quite sorry about the circumstances, but I am glad you’re here.” With that, she left, and Anne fell asleep with the tiniest of smiles on her face. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish Translations  
> Mija- girl, daughter  
> Carino- sweetheart
> 
> German Translations  
> Mutter- Mother
> 
> If you have any ideas, or want to see anything specific happen, let me know!  
> Comments make me happy!!


	3. Step Three- Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s it?” Anne shrugged.
> 
> “I don’t wanna waste your money.” Jane’s heart clenched. She crouched down.

Anne woke the same time Anna and Cathy did, and watched the two scramble around getting ready for school. Anna needed her uniform tie tied, Cathy couldn’t manage her hair, and sometime in the mix Kitty started crying for Jane. 

“Anne sweet, can you go check on Kitty? Sometimes she just needs a hand down from my bed.” Jane looked harried. Anne nodded and pushed open the bedroom door. 

Kitty was wrapped in a grey blanket, with only her face poking out. Tears ran down her cheeks. 

“Kitty?” Anne asked. Kat jolted, she had been expecting Jane or Catalina.

“Annie?” She sniffed. 

“Are you okay?” Kat wiggled and shook her head. Carefully, Anne climbed on the tall bed.

“What’s wrong?” Kitty looked down, squeezing her pink bear to her chest. 

“Kitty?”

“I had an accident.” She mumbled.

“Oh. I’m sure that’s okay.” She looked at her cousin, who was still sniffling.

“Kitty?” Kat shook her head and launched herself at Anne, knocking the two over. 

That was where Jane found them once she got Anna and Cathy downstairs and picking out cereal for their breakfast.

“What’s wrong sweetheart?” Jane asked, making her bed around the two cuddling cousins. Kat stayed quiet. 

“She had an accident.” Anne clarified. Jane’s face softened. 

“Oh darling. Did you have a bad dream?” Kat nodded and clutched Anne’s hand.

“That’s okay sweet girl.” Jane lifted Kat up. 

“That’s why you wear pull-ups. Let's get you in the bath, okay? Then we can have breakfast.”

Kat splashed around in her second bath in twenty-four hours, Jane sitting at the side of the tub and watching her while Anne brushed her teeth. 

“Does Kat get nightmares a lot?” She questioned. Jane sighed.

“Unfortunately hun. But she’s a strong girl, right?” Kat looked up, a crown of bubbles on her head. 

Downstairs, Catalina tossed Anna and Cathy’s lunch bags in their book bags and herded both girls out the backdoor.

“Bye!” Anna screamed .

“Goodbye girls. Have a good day!” Jane shouted back.

Kat clung to Jane like a baby koala once she was dried and dressed, and the three headed downstairs.

“What do you want to eat Anne?” Jane asked, already pulling out oats and an apple.

“What is Kat having?” Jane hummed.

“Kat and I normally have porridge with apples and cinnamon.” She explained.

“Can I have that?”

“Of course sweet. Here, you and Kat go watch cartoons for now.” Jane managed to pry Kat off and set her on her socked feet. The little girl latching onto Anne’s hand.

“Kat knows how to work the tv.” 

“We have net-fa-lex.” Kat explained. Her tiny fingers easily manipulated the remote and the Netflix Kids screen appeared.

“Can we watch transformers?” Kat nodded, finding a show and pressing play. 

Jane served three bowls and filled a cup of orange juice for Anne, and a sippy cup of chocolate milk for Kitty. Loading everything on the tray, she made her way to the living. She stopped and smiled. 

Kitty and Anna managed to squish both themselves on Kit’s beanbag, and Kat held both her cousin’s hands tightly. She cleared her throat. 

“Girls, breakfast is ready.” 

Anne thanked Jane for breakfast, helping her carry the dishes back to the kitchen. 

“Well, I think we’re about ready for us to head out.” Anne looked confused.

“Where’re we going?”

“The shops. You need clothes, and decorations for your room. Kitty needs some new leggings, she’s finally starting to outgrow hers.” 

They took Jane’s minivan, parking in a plaza of different shops. As Jane unloaded Kitty and Anne hopped out from Cathy’s car seat, she felt out of place. Kitty looked adorable in her little pink peacoat, and Jane looked fancy in her’s. Anne just had an old, worn black jacket that Mary had found at the second-hand store.

Kitty grasped Jane’s hand, making sure Anne took the blonde’s other hand before they started walking. 

In the department store, Kit was plopped into the trolley’s child seat and put in charge of Jane’s purse. Anne immediately became overwhelmed, the lights were bright, she could smell a hundred different perfumes from the nearby beauty counter, and the music playing over the speakers was grating.

“Sweetheart?” Jane crouched down.

“Sorry.” Anne said, hunching her shoulders. 

“Is the store overwhelming?” Anne managed a nod, her cheeks colouring pink with embarrassment.

“Let’s head over to the house section, it should be quieter.” 

Jane was right, this part of the large store was nearly empty, and it smelled like fabric softener and new furniture. 

“What’s your favourite colour, Anne?”

“Green.” The girl answered. She reached out to touch a soft green comforter set, liking the feeling of the fabric under her fingertips.

“Do you like that one?” Jane asked. Anne shrugged.

“Well, we can put it in the trolley for now, and if you see something else we can always put it back.” 

When they left the bedding section, Anne had decided on the green comforter, and a frog shaped pillow. Kitty had cried out before they could leave and pointed to something on the top shelf. Jane pulled it down for her. A transformers printed blanket. 

“Anne likes transformers.” Kitty explained, her thumb straying to her mouth.

“Good eye Kit-Kat. And don’t suck your thumb, it’s not good.” Kitty pouted but did as she was told. 

Jane picked out some curtains and a rug before they moved onto decorations.

Anne found frog-shaped lights, a transformers poster, and a kitten statue that she liked, carefully placing all three in the trolley.

“Good job Anne. I am sure we’ll pick out a few more things in the next couple days. Let’s get you some clothes.” 

Kitty passed out, still seated in the trolley and holding the frog pillow. Once Jane and Anne filled the cart with clothing, they moved into the toy section. 

“We have a playroom for you girls to share, but I know it’s nice to have your own toys for just you.” Jane said. 

“Go look.” Doubtfully, Anne did as she was told. 

Jane tossed a few transformers, a couple books, and a stuffed frog in the trolley before Anne returned, holding a singular playset in her arms.

“That’s it?” Anne shrugged.

“I don’t wanna waste your money.” Jane’s heart clenched. She crouched down.

“Sweetheart, can you look at me?” Anne looked up but refused to meet her eyes.

“If you don’t want any toys that’s fine, but I do not want you to feel like you cannot have anything because of money. Catalina and I bought the other three girls new clothes, toys, and books when they came to live with us. We want to do the same for you. Okay?” Anne nodded, still not meeting her eyes. 

“Now, was there anything else you saw?” 

Kitty managed to sleep through the rest of the toy section before waking just as Jane reached the checkout. She whimpered when the male cashier started grabbing things out of the trolley.

“It’s alright sweet girl.” Jane soothed. Efficiently, she pulled her wallet and two candies out of her purse, handing one to Kat and one to Anne. Only slightly distracted, Kat still warily eyed the man out of the corner of her eye while she gnawed on the gummy. It wasn’t until they were out of the store and she was strapped into her carseat did she relax. 

“Are you girls hungry?” Kitty nodded, and Anne did too after a moment. 

“Well, I am starving. Do you want to eat out?” Kat nodded, knowing that meant she could probably get mac and cheese.” Anne shrugged.

“I can wait until dinner.” Jane turned the car on and checked the time. It was half past noon, they had spent just under three hours in the department store.

“I say we get some lunch, and we have one more stop after this.” 

In the small cafe, Kat was seated in a booster and both her and Anne were given colouring pages and crayons. Kitty began scribbling on the paper, her clumsy four year old fingers not great at staying in the lines.

“What are you hungry for?” Jane asked Anne. The brunette looked at the kids’ menu.

“Pizza?” She guessed.

“Sounds good. Kitty, do you want macaroni?” Without looking up Kat nodded. 

Kat traded some of her mac and cheese for a slice of Anne’s pizza, much to Jane’s amusement. Kat also ended up wearing most of her lunch, bright orange smeared on her cheeks. She squirmed but let Jane wiped her off with a wet napkin. 

Their waitress gave the two girls lollys, and that kept them occupied all the way to the home improvement store.

“Why’re we here?” Anne asked, biting off the edge of her blue sucker.

“You need a carseat.” Jane tapped her nose. 

Kat in Jane’s arms, and Anne pushing the cart (with Jane’s guidance), they paid for the neon green carseat and Jane installed it in the backseat.

“You and Cathy will have to share the back.” Jane grunted as she fought the buckles and straps. Anne couldn’t help but giggle. 

Jane pulled the van into the carpool lane of the primary school, sighing as she put the car in park and waited.

“Will I have to go here?” Anne asked, her face pressed to the window as she examined the play yard. 

“Yes dear. You start next tuesday.” Anne scrunched her face up.

“What day is it today?” Kat asked

. “Today is Friday love.” Kat’s brow creased and she tried to count on her fingers. 

“That’s, that’s-” 

“Four sleeps until Tuesday.” “Oh.” Kat’s bottom lip wobbled.

“Kat darling, she will be going to school with Anna and Cathy. She will come home every afternoon.” Jane said, preventing a Kitty Meltdown™. 

Cathy and Anna dragged Kit and Anne to the playroom once they had changed out of their uniform and into playclothes. They left Jane to haul everything inside and upstairs. Jane trusted the older girls to keep an eye on Kitty while she began decorating Anne’s room. 

Anne was flushed and sweaty, having the time of her life playing Batman, Robin, and Catman. Now featuring Anne as Batgirl. Poor Kitty, who usually got the short end of the stick when it came to games, was Catman. She was forced to wear a pair of cat ears and a tail, and tried her best to chase the other girls. But she seemed to be content with simply being included. 

Jane called Anne upstairs and led her to the attic.

“You can change it if you like.” Jane opened the door. 

The bed had been moved to under the windows, the green bedding and frog pillow accented by the dying October light. The dresser housed all her new clothes, and the kitten statue sat on top. 

Her new books were also on the dresser, held up by grey bookends. Her poster was next to the closet, and a white chest housed her new toys. Anne turned a shining face to Jane. 

“I love it!” Jane beamed back.

“I’m glad darling.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we will get to see how Catalina parents without Jane around, and how she and Anna bond.  
> Comments make me happy!


	4. Interlude- Cathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logically, Cathy knew she was an orphan. Though she did have Catalina and Jane. So she wasn’t really alone, but she didn’t have a mum and dad. A proper family, if you will. 

Logically, Cathy knew she was an orphan. Though she had offical papers saying that Catalina had adopted her, and those papers hung in a fancy frame above Catalina’s dresser. And she had Jane, who she knew loved her to pieces, as the blonde liked to say as much as possible. So she wasn’t really alone, but she didn’t have a mum and dad. A proper family, if you will. 

Cathy was three when Thomas Parr and Maud Green were killed in a car accident. Catherine had been staying with her godmother so her parents could have a night out, and was still with her godmother when the Spainard recieved the news. 

Granted, she was only three, but Cathy couldn’t remember much of what happened. She just remembered Catalina screaming, and then a lot of crying. 

That was when Catalina and Jane decided to move in together. Catalina had just gotten a promotion at work and found herself flailing trying to balance raising a toddler and work full time. Jane had finally started to recover from her stillborn and could afford to work only part time. Thus, they sold their respective flat and house, and bought another one. Bigger, with each the secret hope that more children would find a home in them. 

Cathy had a few pictures of her parents, one of her and them at her christening, one at a family wedding, one with her, Maud, and Catalina, and finally one of just her parents. She kept those in a special box Catalina gave her, and kept that box in the back of her sock drawer. She refused to look at the pictures, since it just reminded her of what she didn’t have. 

Cathy was mostly happy, Catalina and Jane encouraged her love of books and didn’t mind when she got lost in reading, sometimes for hours on end. Cathy and Catalina had special book dates, where Catalina would take her to the little bookstore a few blocks away. Cathy would pick out a new tome, and they would go to the little cafe across the street to have hot chocolate and muffins, Cathy could start her book and Catalina would work on her laptop. It was a comfortable routine, one she looked forward to every week. Catalina did as well, it was a nice break from her workweek, and she got to spend one on one time with her goddaughter. So to have her refuse to go out was surprising. 

“Why, querida? I do not understand.” Cathy looked away from Catalina, her arms crossed and eyes burning with tears she refused to let fall. The seven year old did not want to explain why she didn’t want to leave her room. 

Catalina stood from where she was kneeling next to Cathy’s bed, sensing she would not get a solid answer out of her.

“Okay. “I will be downstairs if you need me, and if you change your mind we can always go later.” Cathy didn’t respond.

“I love you  _ mi corazon _ .” 

Jane made lunch, bringing some to Catalina in her office before knocking lightly on Cathy’s door.

“Sweetheart? I made lunch, are you hungry?” There was no answer.

“Cathy? Can I come in?” When there was still no answer, Jane cracked open the door to peek in. 

Cathy was on her bed, huddled near the wall with her back to Jane. She seemed asleep. Sighing, Jane left her alone. 

Earlier that day. 

Cathy liked Friday’s. The last day of the school week was always a bit more relaxed, they had a spelling quiz which she liked, and this was the day that she and Catalina had their weekly ‘date’. 

“Today’s spelling quiz is family themed.” Her teacher annouced, handing out the sheets of paper. Cathy took hers and scanned it over. It seemed easy enough, she already knew how to spell a lot of words. 

Sure enough, Cathy got the majority of her words right, mother, father, sister, brother, aunt, uncle, grandparent. She stumbled a bit on cousin, but thankfully her teacher wrote down the proper spelling when she marked the quiz so Cathy knew where she went wrong. She tucked the paper in her book bag to bring home. Catalina liked to display her quizes and tests on the corkboard in her office. 

The family theme continued with craft time, the students instructed to make cards for the upcoming Mother’s Day. Cathy sat at her desk as the other students got up to get scissors, construction paper, glue, and markers. 

“Catherine?” She looked up from her desk when the teacher called her name.

“Why aren’t you moving?” Cathy chewed on the inside of her lip.

“I don’t have a mum.” She whispered, shame colouring her cheeks. Her teacher’s lips formed a soft  _ oh _ .

“Well, you can make one for your godmother.” She reasoned. Cathy shrugged and did as she was told. 

When Catalina and Jane finished making dinner and Cathy still had not made an apperance, Jane sent her friend upstairs to figure out the problem. 

“ _ Querida _ ?” Catalina knocked before entering. 

Cathy was sitting at her desk, staring down at something on the surface. “Cathy honey, dinner is ready.” Catalina moved closer.

“Cathy, what happened today?” Catalina laid a gentle hand on Cathy’s shoulder and that was all it took for the girl to break. 

“I’m sorry!” She cried, hunching her shoulders and trying to muffle her sobs. Catalina swung her desk chair around and kneeled on the carpet, taking Cathy’s hands in her’s. 

“Mija, what’s wrong?” Cathy took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. 

“We had to make Mother’s Day cards at school today.” She started, hiccuping.

“And I made one for you, but I didn’t want to ‘cause you’re not my mum, but then I felt guilty and -!” She broke off into sobs again. She didn’t see Catalina’s expression soften. 

“Oh  _ dulce nina _ .” Cathy was pulled to her feet and she stumbled to her bed. Catalina pulled her on her lap.

“I know I’m not your mother. I would never, ever want to replace Maud.” She began stroking Cathy’s wild hair.

“I love you too much, and I love Maud too much.” She sighed.

“I miss your mum everyday. And I know you do too and that’s okay.” She took Cathy’s chin in her fingertips and made the seven year old look at her.

“Nothing and no one can replace her. And I love being your godmother, the same way Jane loves being your  _ tia _ .” Cathy laid her head in the crook of Catalina’s neck.

“Why don’t you make another card, and we can take it to your Mum on Sunday after church?”

“To her grave?” Catalina nodded, the ends of her hair tickling Cathy’s nose.

“I leave flowers on the last Sunday every month, and I left her a mother’s day card last year.” Cathy sniffed and wiped her eyes.

“Okay.” She said softly. “ Catalina pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“But I still made you a card. Can I give it to you now?” Catalina chuckled.

“I would be honored.” 

Painstakingly cut out and glued to a piece of pink construction paper was a small blue figure and a bigger yellow one, holding hands. Cathy had draw a sun, clouds and grass around the figures, and in her careful seven year old handwriting she had written  _ Thank You. I love you _ . 

Logically, Cathy knew she was an orphan. Realistically, she knew she had a family. 

  
  



	5. Step Four-The Other Mother

On Saturdays, Jane worked at the local college, teaching entry level English and Creative Writing. So Catalina was in charge of the girls until Jane came home for dinner. 

Kat whimpered, clinging on Jane’s skirt as the blonde attempted to put her heels and jacket.

“Kitty darling, Mama will be back later today. You are spending today with Mummy.” Jane tried to pry her off. Tears started falling down Kat’s cheeks, Jane’s resolve waning. Thankfully Catalina stepped in, picking Kat up and tossing her over her shoulder.

“Have a good day.” Catalina said dryly, ignoring Kat’s cries. Jane managed a smile, leaned down to kiss Anne’s cheek, and left. 

Catalina lightly dropped Kat on her beanbag, staring down the little girl.

“Every week Jane leaves.” She stated. Kat nodded.

“Has she always come back?” Before Kat could reluctantly nod, Anna jumped on her beanbag, which was next to Kat’s. 

“Kitty! Do you want sprinkles or chocolate chips in your pancakes?” She asked. 

“Sprimkles.” Kat answered.

“Rainbow.” Anna grinned and leapt back up. 

“CATHY KIT SAYS SPRINKLES ARE BETTER!”

“No she didn’t!” Anna ran back to the kitchen. Catalina sighed, looking down at the tiny girl in the bright pink beanbag.

“Well, do you want to put the sprinkles in the pancakes?” Kat simply smiled. 

Halfway through their breakfast (in which Cathy and Anna compromised and put half sprinkles half chocolate chips) there was a knock at the door. 

“Halt!” Catalina yelled when Anna got up to answer it. 

“Stay.” 

She returned back to the kitchen with a large box in her arms.

“Anne,  _ carino _ , this is for you.” Confused, Anne stumbled from her seat and watched Catalina open the box with a kitchen knife before setting it on the tile. 

Anne poked the green...thing. It was squishy. Catalina chuckled. 

“Pull it out, silly girl.” Anne did as she was told. 

A light green bean bag, with a darker green embroidered _A_.

“All the other girls have one, and Jane and I wanted you to have one too.” Catalina explained. Anne’s shoulders hunched in, something that Catalina suspected was a sign of the girl becoming uncomfortable or embarrassed. 

“Why don’t you go toss it in the living room and we can finish breakfast?” 

“ _ Mutter _ , what are we doing today?” Anna asked as she stacked the dirty plates in the sink

. “The four of you have too much energy for me to deal with inside, and it’s nice out.” 

“Park?” Kat squeaked.

“Yes  _ dulzura _ , the park. Everyone needs to dress warmly.”

Anna rooted through her closet and dresser, trying to decide what to wear. Catalina said dress warm. Like, sweatpants? Or would leggings and a hoodie be okay? 

Before she could stress out too much, someone knocked on her door.

“Come in!” She shouted. 

Cathy took the stairs two at a time, skidding slightly on the wood floors. She was dressed in leggings, tall socks, and a hoodie, so Anne started pulling out something similar. “Hi.” Cathy said quietly.

“Hi.” Anne replied. She pulled out a purple transformers shirt and black leggings, nodding to herself.

“I uh, just wanted to know if you have any questions or stuff since you moved in.” Cathy shifted.

“I know it can be scary to live somewhere else.” Anne thought for a moment.

“Do I have to call Jane and Catalina mum?” Cathy shook her head.

“Kat’s the only one to really call them mum. Anna switches between their names and the German word for mother, I call Catalina my godmother, and Jane my  _ tia _ , or aunt.” Anne considered this. 

“And they don’t get mad?” 

“Nope.” Cathy sat on the edge of Anne’s bed and picked up her frog pillow, giggling at the look on the frog’s face

. “They don’t get really mad at al l. Catalina sometimes shouts ‘cause she forgets to be quiet. But she’s not mad.” 

Jane had taken Catalina’s Mini, leaving the van behind. 

Once everyone was strapped in, a radio station was picked, and they had turned back around so Anna could grab Kat’s travel stuffie, they were off. 

The park was secluded, the jungle gym tucked in a clump of trees. Catalina released the horde of children and settled at one of the picnic tables to read. 

Kat was the first to get tired, and toddled over with Sasha the Ostrich in her arms. Catalina let her climb up on her lap and cuddled her close, her eyes never leaving the pages of her book. 

The other three girls, out of breath, all collapsed on the picnic table and looked at Catalina expectantly.

“Yes?” Catalina asked.

“Can we get ice cream?”

“Ice cream?”

“-ce ceem.” Kat mumbled, shifting and pressing her face against Catalina’s chest. The Spaniard sighed.

“I guess I could go for some chocolate soft-serve.” The girls cheered. 

They walked the block and a half to the small ice cream stand, Kitty still snuggled in her mum’s arms. 

They sat in the grass, Anne watching with glee as Kat managed to steal bites of Catalina’s ice cream when she wasn’t looking. Surrounded by her sisters and mother, her rainbow ice lolly had never tasted better. 

“MAMA!” Kat shrieked and ran to the door as fast as her small legs could take her.

“Darling.” Jane dropped her bag and scooped her little one up, pressing kisses to her face. Kat squirmed and giggled. As hard as it was for Kat to be without Jane, it was equally as hard for the mother to leave her daughter. Kat loved Catalina, loved her sisters, but Jane… Jane was different. 

Still carrying Kat, Jane made her way into the kitchen. Catalina had started dinner, pork paella if Jane could smell it right.

“How was today?” She asked.

“Good. the girls are properly worn out from playing at the park, Kitty calmed down with the promise of rainbow sprinkles in her pancakes, and Anne seems to be warming up to the others.” Catalina reported. Jane shifted so Kat hung off her front like a monkey, and started pulling out dishes for dinner. 

After dinner the family crowded in the living room for a movie. Anne had started off on her beanbag, but found she could not get comfortable. 

“Anne  _ corazon _ , why don’t you come sit up here?” Catalina must have noticed her squirming and patted the space next to her on the couch. Halfway through the movie, Anna and Cathy had migrated from their own bean bags, and were sitting with Jane and Catalina respectively. Kat had passed out in Jane’s arms, squeaking as she dreamt. 

Anne climbed on the couch, feeling Catalina’s arm slip around and pull her close. Anne tensed, she was not used to this at all. Neither Mary nor George had liked to give their younger sibling cuddles, very rarely did she get a hug. So to feel Catalina cuddle her close and press a kiss on the top of her head was….nice? 

Anne went to sleep that night happy, Catalina wasn’t as scary as she initially thought she could just be...loud. And playing with her sisters at the park was  _ fun _ ! Anne couldn’t fathom how Anna and Cathy came up with all these games. But they did, and not one second at the park were they bored. And Catalina gave really good cuddles!

Anne was woken sometime in the night by screaming. 

In her haste to get out of bed she tangled her legs in her comforter and tripped, landing on the hardwood. Thankfully she had landed on the pillows she’d tossed off in her sleep, so she wasn’t hurt. 

Anna and Cathy were up, peering through the dark only illuminated by the hall’s nightlights, at Kat’s door. Jane came stumbling out of her room, still looking half-asleep. 

“It’s okay girls, I can handle this.” She said before ducking into Kat’s room and closing the door. Kat’s screams cut off into wild sobs. 

Catalina had also been woken up, and she herded the girls back to their rooms. Anna looked stressed, but a few words from both Cathy and Anna sent the girl into Cathy’s room, looking slightly calmer. 

Catalina was about to head back to her own room, not that she would be able to even relax when one of her girls was in distress, but before she could, she caught sight of her other girl, clutching a frog stuffie with her eyes blown wide. 

“Anne?” Anne jumped, she had not heard Catalina approach her. 

“What’s wrong with Kitty?” She whispered. Catalina sighed.

“Kat gets very bad nightmares.” She started.

“Is she going to be okay?” Catalina nodded. 

“She will be. She gets scared, and someone needs to remind her that she’s safe here.” Anne tucked her chin down to her stuffie.

“Oh.” She made no move to go back to her own room.

“Come on, querida.” Catalina held a hand out.

“You can come snuggle with me.” 

It was clear the next morning that both Jane and Kat were exhausted, the little girl refusing to be put down. Catalina and Cathy had left for church, leaving Jane with the other three.

“Darling, I need to start breakfast, and I cannot carry you while cooking eggs.” Jane explained. Kat whimpered and clung tighter.

“Here, pet. Sit with Anna and Anne.” Jane carried her to the living room, where both Annes were sitting in a blanket fort they made. 

“Here Kitty.” Anna made a nest out of the large blue blanket and Jane thanked the heavens above when Kat willingly curled up. Protectively, Anna curled around her, laying her head on Anne’s lap.

“You three are so cute.” Jane sighed, fishing her phone out from her cardigan pocket and snapping a few pics. 

Halfway through their episode of Shaun the Sheep, Kitty reached a hand out to her cousin, smiling when she took it and squeezed. 

  
  



	6. Interlude-Anna

Neither Jane nor Catalina had been expecting another child to join their family. Their social worker, Bessie, knew that they were open to fostering another, but it had been a year and a bit since Cathy’s adoption was finalized and nothing had come up. 

“I apologize, I know you must have had work today.” Catalina and Jane brushed off Bessie’s apologies and sat in her office. 

“She’s seven. Her father had sent her over from Germany to a girls’ school in Eidenburgh, and when school ended two weeks ago he didn’t make any plans to bring her back to Germany and has cut all contact.” Both Jane and Catalina frowned. 

“That’s awful.” Bessie nodded

. “We suspect she has a few too many siblings for her father to keep up with.” 

Catalina took the file from Bessie and scanned it over. 

_ Anna Von Cleves _ . A picture of the girl was paper-clipped to the corner, and Catalina couldn’t help but internally swoon at her bright smile and missing tooth.

“Can we meet her?” She asked. 

Anna was sitting in the small playroom attached to the social workers’ offices. She looked small and sad, sitting in a too large chair with her feet swinging back and forth and her head hanging. 

“Anna.” Bessie called and the girl snapped her head up

. “Come here, pet.” 

Jane smiled down at the dark-skinned girl.

“Anna, this is Jane and Catalina.” Bessie introduced.

“Hi.” Anna’s accent was thick, and very, very, German .

“Hello Anna.” Catalina held her hand out, and Anna cracked a small smile as she shook it. Bessie’s phone started, ringing, so she quickly excused herself and let the three get to know each other. 

When Bessie came back into the playroom, all three were sitting at the small table. Anna and Jane were colouring, while Catalina watched. 

The Spainard looked up and gave her a soft nod, to which Bessie internally squealed. She had been hoping Jane and Catalina were open to another child. 

*

Anna settled into the shared Aragon/Seymour household quickly and easily. She and Cathy became fast friends and were now rarely seen apart. However, Anna had more energy than Cathy, and could only be sated with tv or colouring for so long. 

Cathy came out of her school with a bunch of papers in her hand, handing them to Jane without a word. The girl continued to read as she awkwardly clambered in her carseat and did the seatbelt up. 

Anna came streaking out of the school next, looking upset. “What’s wrong darling?” Jane asked, trying to meet her eyes in the rearview mirror. Anna shook her head. 

“Nothing. Jus’ didn’t ‘ave a good day.” Jane twisted her lips but chose to not press. 

At home, both girls changed into playclothes while Jane prepared a snack. Cathy’s nose was still stuck in her book, and it was only when Jane lightly tapped her head did she look up and realize what was going on.

“Thanks,  _ tia _ Jane.” Cathy stuffed one piece of peanut-butter covered apple in her mouth.

“You’re welcome sweet. Where’s Anna?” Cathy shrugged. 

Jane took a plate of apples upstairs, knocking on Anna’s door

. “Ja?”

“Can I come in?” She heard a sigh. 

“Ja. I guess.” 

Anna was hunched on her bed, a hairbrush beside her. 

“You were awfully quiet on the way home.” Jane set the plate on the dresser and sat next to Anna. She smoothed a hand over Anna’s back.

“Am I ugly?” Anna suddenly asked. Jane’s brow creased.

“Of course not. Why would you ask that?”

“ _Ich weiß nicht_.” Jane knew that translation well. She sighed, flopping over and pulling Anna to lay in her arms. 

“You must have gotten the idea somewhere.” Jane mused. Anna made a noise, cuddling deeper in Jane’s arms.

“Some people at school.” She started.

“They make fun of my English, and my accent, and my hair.” Jane rolled on her side and carded her fingers through Anna’s long back locks. “Well, we can change your hair.” 

“Really?” Jane nodded.

“It’s just hair. It will always grow back, and if you’re not happy with it we can change it.” Anna bit her lip .

“Can I cut it short?” Jane chuckled.

“Whatever will make you happy.” 

Jane had a chance to look at the papers Cathy had handed her, leaflets for the girls’ school’s clubs and teams. 

By the following Monday, Anna was sporting a new pixie cut, already feeling much better. Catalina and Jane had also signed her up for football, and Jane couldn’t stop fawning over Anna in her little kit. 

Her first week of football went well, and she made fast friends on her team. But most of her teammates were either in another class or in an older year. So in class, Anna was still miserable. 

She had managed to keep it to herself until one particularily nasty comment and a shove in the bathrooms after school sent her crying out to the carpool lane. It happened to be Catalina’s day for picking the girls up. 

“What happened?” Catalina demanded, getting out of the driver’s seat and kneeling on the sidewalk, uncaring about ripping her stockings. Anna simply sobbed.

Catalina tossed Anna’s bookbag in the car and scooped Anna up, sitting her in her lap in her driver’s seat. Cathy was already in the backseat, but she stayed quiet. 

“Anna querida, I cannot help you unless you tell me what happened?” Catalina cooed, wiping Anna’s face with a tissue she pulled out of her purse. Hiccuping, Anna told her everything that had been happening over the last few weeks. 

Catalina moved the car into the parking lot, cracked a window, and locked Cathy in before storming into the headmaster’s office. 

“I want to speak to the Headmaster.” She demaded the secretary, who took one look at the teary Anna and did as she was asked. 

“I don’t understand how you told us you would be handling the bullying, yet here we are again.” Catalina said. 

“Miss Aragon, please. They are children, this is part of growing up.”

“A bit of light teasing I would understand, but when two girls corner Anna in the bathroom, shove her, and tell her her parents hated her, thought she was ugly, and sent her to England so they wouldn’t have to see her again is where any sane person would draw the line.” Catalina crossed her arms. The headmaster sighed.

“What do you want me to do?” Catalina looked down at Anna before looking back up.

“Move Anna into Catherine’s class. Not only would she have her sister, but she had friends on the football team in that class as well.” The headmaster looked between the two, Anna’s pink-rimmed eyes and Catalina’s hard stare.

“I will have to speak to the teacher.” He began.

“But I do not see a problem with that.” 

Sure enough, Anna was moved into the classroom next door. Jane and Catalina immediately began to see a change in Anna’s mood, she was looking forward to school in the mornings and wasn’t as grumpy when she was picked up. But things were not suddenly perfect, and Anna was still bullied at recess and after-school. Surprisingly, it was Cathy who put an end to it. 

Catalina was rathered alarmed when both Anna and Cathy came screaming into the car, both girls tumbling in their respective seats

. “Drive!” Anna hollared.

“What’s going on?” Catalina asked, though she did shift the car out of park. Anna and Cathy looked at one another. They looked nervous.

“What did you do?” Catalina sighed.

“CathypunchedIsabelinthenose.” Anna said as fast as she could. Catalina slammed on the breaks, swerving into a coffe shop parking lot.

“What?” Anna bit her lip, looking at her lap.

“I punched Isabel.” Cathy said matter-of-factly.

“Catherine.” Catalina was unable to properly process this. Her sweet, unassuming, nose-forever-buried-in-a-book Cathy hit someone? Cathy shrugged.

“She wouldn’t leave Anna alone, and she was pushing her. So I hit her.” Catalina laughed incredulously.

“Cathy, I…” 

“Please don’t be mad at her! It was my fault! I..” Catalina held a hand up, effectively silencing her.

Catalina unstrapped her seatbelt, going around to Anna’s door and opening it. Anna was tense, her muscles coiled and ready to flee. Gently, Catalina took Anna’s hand.

“It’s not your fault.” She started.

“You were being bullied. You tried to stand up for yourself, and you tried to get help. It’s not your fault your teachers and headmaster didn’t try harder.” She sighed and brushed Anna’s bangs out of her face.

“Cathy probably should not have hit Isabel, but if she stops bullying you then I guess it worked?” Cathy chuckled, and Anna managed a tiny smile. 

“Neither one of you are in trouble. Jane might be upset Cathy decked someone in the face instead of using her words but I’m proud of you two standing up for yourselves and each other.” Catalina pressed a kiss to Anna’s forehead and stretched across the backseat to do the same to Cathy. 

“Now,”

She said as she settled back in the driver’s seat. “Who wants ice cream?” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich weiß nicht- German, I don't know.   
> By football I mean European football, not american.


	7. Step Five- Cementing the Family

Anne could not believe how well the last few weeks had gone. Her first few days at home with Jane and Kitty were nice, quiet. But then she went to school, and she didn’t ever think she would like school. 

It wasn’t like her old school, where she had to stay at her desk for six hours. Here, she got to move around, they had a class turtle named Shelley she could watch, they sometimes had class outside! Miss Meutas liked when she asked questions, she liked when Anne argued in history and social studies, thought she called it 'debating'. 

But mornings were difficult, at least the first few. Kitty was hysterical the first morning Anne left. It was the first time Anne witnessed the so-called Kitty Meltdown™. 

Kitty was sobbing, clinging onto Anne’s pajama leg as her cousin tried to brush her teeth. 

“Kat darling, let Anne get ready for school.” Jane tried to placate. Kitty shook her head and screamed when Jane tried to touch her. Anne was also clearly in distress, as was Anna. Jane looked anguished, she  _ hated _ when Kitty got like this. 

“Nooo! Annie don’t leave!” Anne had managed to get dressed, brushed her teeth, and combed her hair with Kitty attached to her leg, but now she had her shoes on and was standing at the back door with Catalina and the other girls. 

“Kitty, we’ll be back later.” Anna tried. Kat only cried harder, her tiny hands gripping Anne’s freshly pressed shirt, more than likely wrinkling it. 

“Okay, enough.” Catalina kicked her heels off and tossed her keys to Jane.

“Take the girls to school, I will deal with Katherine.” At the sound of her full name Kat cut off her cries, looking at Catalina with something Anne could only describe as fear. Jane nodded, gently prying Kit off Anne and handing her over.

“Let’s go girls. Say goodbye.” 

Catalina picked Kat up, not ignoring how her little body tensed. She carried the girl into the living room and plopped her on the couch.

“Anne will be at school with Anna and Cathy. Jane is going to pick them up after school.” Kat looked away, sniffling.

“Jane is going to come home, I am going to go to work. I will come home after I am done working.” She kneeled in front of the girl. 

“No one is going to leave you Kit. But Anne has to go to school. It’s the law.” Kat’s brow creased, not completely understanding the last part of Catalina’s explanation. She held her arms up, wanting a cuddle. 

Kitty had another meltdown the next morning, but was quickly placated by the promise of sprinkles in her yogurt. Jane decided from here on out, letting the girl sleep later in the morning, waking up when her sisters were already gone was a smart idea. 

Two weeks later was Parent Teacher Interview Night. Jane and Catalina made sure all the girls looked presentable before heading out. 

Thankfully the three older girls were in the same class, and Cathy and Anna had had the same teacher for the previous year. 

“Miss Meutas!” Joan stood from her desk and greeted the family with a smile. The shared Aragon/Seymour family was one of her favourites.

“Hi girls.” She greeted. She shook Catalina and Aragon’s hands and waved at Kitty, who had her face buried in Jane’s shoulder. 

“Give us the bad news first.” Catalina sighed, earning indignant heys! from the girls. Joan chuckled.

“They’re lovely girls to have in class. I believe Anne is settling in nicely, even if she likes to mess with her fellow students.” She leveled the dark-haired girl with a look. Anne squirmed slightly, bashful.

“I’m not mean! They always laugh!”

“Mhm. Switching all the ink cartridges in the pens so the blue pens write green and the red write black?” Anne blushed. 

Joan chuckled.

“Other than Anne being..what did you two call her?”

“A gremlin.” Cathy answered, looking all too pleased with her answer.

“Yes. Other than Anne being a gremlin, all three are excelling in their school work, are friendly with their classmates, and pay attention in class.” She turned her gaze to Cathy. 

“Although, it would be nice if Cathy and Maria spoke English, and not Spanish, and Anna hides a football score sheet and compares scores with her friends when she thinks I’m not looking.” Both Anna and Cathy began to look put out. Jane chuckled.

“The teacher always knows.” 

They got ice cream to celebrate, and Jane and Catalina watched all four girls run around the small garden to wear off the sugar high. Both Kitty and Anne had managed to get themselves covered in ice cream, much to their delight. 

Jane plunked both Kitty and Anne in the same bath, Kitty having latched onto her cousin and refusing to let go. 

As Kitty splashed around, squealing with happiness and playing with a selection of rubber ducks, Anne couldn’t help but notice the scars on her young cousins back. Thick, angry looking marks ran vertically up on both sides of her spine. Anne swallowed hard, her ice cream threatening to make a reappearance. Thankfully Jane intervened, turning Kat around to wash her hair. 

* * *

Jane really and truly hated these days. She knew her and Catalina were good parents, their children were happy and healthy, and that there wasn’t anything that would prompt an investigation. She was still worried. 

Jane woke around four in the morning of their Social Services visit, slipping out of bed and creeping downstairs. 

That was where Cathy found her the next morning, having woken up earlier than usual and thirsty.

“ _ Tia _ ?” She asked. Jane jumped, whirling around and sighing with relief when she realized it was only Cathy.

“Love, you scared me.” Cathy offered a sheepish grin.

“Sorry. Why’re you up so early?”

“Getting ready for the social worker.” Cathy’s brow creased before a look of understanding crossed her face.

“Oh. I think it’s gonna be fine, we’re all happy living here.” 

“I know, darling.” Jane smoothed Cathy’s wild curls back and kissed the top of her head.

“I still worry.” 

“Mama!” Kat called, snuggled in her bed and wanting someone to come get her. She didn’t like climbing around the roll guard. 

“Mummy!”

The door opened, revealing Catalina.

“ _ Buenos días, cariño _ .” Kat smiled as she was lifted up and propped on Catalina’s hip.

“Hi Mummy.” Catalina kissed all over her face, earning squeals from the little girl. 

“Stop!” Kat giggled.

“Okay, okay. Let’s go wake your sisters.” 

Catalina dropped Kat on Anna’s bed, watching the brunette sit on her sister and pat her face.

“ _Zu früh_ .” Anna moaned, rolling over and sending Kat on her side.

“Anna, wake up!”

With a yawn, Anna sat up, rubbing her face. Kat crawled in her lap, beaming.

“Hi  _ liebling _ .” Anna offered a sleepy smile and hugged her baby sister. 

Anne was completely dead to the world, her mouth open and snoring. Even Kat’s insistent pats to her face could not rouse her. 

“Annie!” Kat shouted.

“Mfmp?” Hair in her mouth, eyes still closed, Anne raised her head. Catalina muffled a snort. Anne was a comical looking character in the morning. 

Jane had breakfast ready, a simple meal of eggs and toast. Once the girls were done, she sent them upstairs with the instructions of ‘dress in clean clothes, please look nice!’. 

Cathy, already dressed, picking out a cute pink and yellow sundress for Kat, brushing her long hair out. 

“Socks?” Kat squeaked, holding up a pair of unicorn socks. Cathy shrugged. 

“Sure.” 

Jane, dressed, with her makeup and hair done, plaited Kat’s hair back before working on Anna’s hair. Though short, it still needed to be taken care of. Jane was just happy she and Catalina had the foresight to take lessons on how to care for textured hair. She repressed a shudder. That could have been a disaster. 

In the other bathroom, Catalina had arranged Cathy’s curls in a messy bun before tying sections of Anne’s hair into two mini buns, snapping green elastics around them.

“Heh. I love it!” Anne said, grinning and admiring herself in the mirror.

“I’m glad darling. Go entertain Kitty so Jane can finish getting ready.” 

Bessie Blount and today’s partner, a very large man by the name of Henry Tudor arrived at the Aragon/Seymour home. Unfortunately, he was also the man to remove Kat from the home last year, and Bessie knew he would not be well-received. Thankfully he was only there to observe and ask questions, Bessie would be the one to decide if the girls being fostering could remain in Jane and Catalina’s care. 

Jane opened the door and faltered only slightly when she saw Henry. She still greeted them warmly, ushering both into the kitchen and offering tea.

“I would love a cup.” Bessie said, sitting down and greeting Catalina.

“Where are the girls?” Henry asked.

“In the living room.” Catalina answered. Henry hummed. 

Bessie launched right into her questioning, asking about Anne’s doctor visits, school, how she was settling in. Then she asked about Anna, the other foster. Since Cathy and Kitty were already adopted, she didn’t need to ask about them. 

“And Katherine?” Henry asked.

“Which one?”

“The little one. Is she finally getting the help she needs?” Jane’s expression hardened. 

“She’s in therapy twice a week, we’re doing all the exercises her therapist recommends, and she is on track to begin kindergarten in the fall.” Henry simply hummed, settling back in his chair. 

Bessie waved to the girls, moving from the kitchen and into the living room. Anna, Cathy, and Kitty, already aware of what was going on, started moving. Cathy took Kit’s hand and led her out of the room, into the kitchen. Anna settled on her beanbag and looked at the social worker expectantly. Anne copied her, confused. 

“Hi Anne. I’m Bessie.” 

“Hi.”

“I’m the social worker for Anna, and I was for Kat and Cathy.” She continued.

“I have to ask you a few questions, okay?” Anne nodded and gripped her seat. 

“How is school going?” Bessie clicked her pen open and poised it over her clipboard.

“Really good. I made the varsity football team this year!” Anna grinned. 

“Hey, that’s awesome Anna! Anne, have you joined any clubs or teams?” Anne shook her head. 

“I haven’t found something I think I will like.” She admitted. 

“And I like being home.” Bessie nodded as she copied their answers down. 

“That’s okay. What do you like about being home?” Anne picked at her nails.

“I like playing with the others. And Kitty doesn’t like me being away.” She continued to look down.

“What do you think about Kitty not liking you being away?” Anne lifted one shoulder. 

“She doesn’t like it when any of us leave. But before this, I saw her for the last time and she didn’t see me for another two years. I didn’t think I’d get to see her again either.” Bessie smiled sadly.

“You have two years to catch up on, eh?” Anne nodded. 

“Okay. Do Jane and Catalina fight?” Anna shook her head while Anne gave a verbal reply of _no_.

“Sometimes they bicker about what to have for dinner, or whose turn it is to wash the dishes, but they don’t fight.” Anna answered.

“What happens when you get in trouble?”

“We sit on the stairs for a bit, or we have to clean something.” 

“Like what something?”

“Last time I got in trouble I had to help Jane unload and load the dishwasher. One time Anne had to clean up the playroom by herself.” Anna shrugged. 

“Do you think it’s fair?” Anna and Anne looked at each other. 

“I’d rather clean up all of Kitty’s Little Pet Shops then get smacked.” Anne said truthfully. Bessie twisted her lips but wrote it down. 

In the kitchen, Kit had taken one look at Henry and ran right to her mums. Catalina was closest and scooped the girl up. Kitty latched her arms and legs around Catalina and buried her face in her shoulder.

“She still doesn’t not like men?” Henry asked, crossing his arms.

“She is four, and has not have easy life experiences with the other sex. She will learn, eventually.” Catalina answered.

“Neither one of you are dating?” Both Jane and Catalina shook their heads.

“So, two single, unmarried women share a house and four children?” 

“Two friends, living common-law, both parenting four children.” Jane corrected. Her hold on Cathy, who was on her lap, tightened. 

Bessie entered the kitchen, Anna and Anne behind her and both looking tired.

“We need to do a house tour.” She said apologetically. Jane nodded and shifted Cathy off her lap.

“Go play with the others.” She whispered. Cathy nodded and took Anna and Anne’s hands. Kit refused to leave the safety of Catalina’s arms. 

Jane showed Bessie all the bedrooms, the locked medicine cabinet in Catalina’s bathroom, the child-proof locks on the cleaning supply cupboard, the snack bins, where the few bottles of wine were kept, the security system, and all the girls’ car seats. In the meantime, Catalina kept Kat snuggled in her arms and managed to make a snack for the others one-handed. Henry simply watched. 

Bessie ducked into the garden to call her boss and report, Jane taking Kat from Catalina.

“Mama.” Kat sighed, pressing her face in the soft skin of Jane’s neck. 

“Yes, darling?” Kat didn’t reply, tucking her arms in and somehow managing to cuddle closer. 

“Well, I can’t find anything concerning, both Anna and Anne are happy, the house is taken care of with no safety concerns.” Bessie said, scanning over her clipboard.

“The only thing is getting Anne into therapy, some of her answers about her father stuck out.” Catalina sighed 

“We’re working on it. She’s a stubborn one.” Bessie nodded, understanding but Henry raised a brow.

“She is an eight year old girl. Surely it would not take much force to get her to go.”

“We prefer to not force our children into anything that makes them uncomfortable. Anne is well aware she needs to speak to someone, and will on her own time.” Although she tried to sound calm, Jane’s voice was icy. 

“And that’s fine. My boss will check in a few days.” Bessie shot her partner an irritated look.

“Thank you Bessie.” 

Catalina walked the two to the door, and once she had locked it behind them she and Jane finally relaxed. 

Jane collapsed on the couch, letting Anna squish on her lap with Kitty. Anne and Cathy clambered for spots beside Catalina on her armchair. They were silent for a bit, Kitty squeaking as she curled up with Anna and Catalina murmuring under her breath. 

“Do we have to leave?” Anna asked hesitantly. Jane’s eyes flew open and she cupped one dark cheek.

“No, pet. Bessie wants to keep you and Anne here, unless you’re unhappy.” Vehemently, Anna shook her head.

“Nein!” Jane weakly chuckled and pulled Anna to lay her head on her shoulder.

“Good. I think I like you too much to give you up.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zu früh- German, too early  
> Leibling- favourite.  
> Nein- no
> 
> And 2500 words later, this is my longest chapter. Next up will be Katherine's Interlude, which will also be long, not only is she my favourite, but I have a long idea I don't think I can condense into 1500 words or less. 
> 
> Kat is Anna's favourite. Don't fight me. 
> 
> Comments make me happy!!


	8. Interlude-Katherine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Catalina both knew what they would be facing when they signed the paperwork to foster the little girl. They knew exactly where she came from, and had an idea of what her home was like. But to see the girl herself, blank-eyed, smaller than any three year old should be, and dressed in an uncomfortable looking frilly dress, they couldn’t help but wonder if they got in over their heads. 

Getting Kat to adjust to the shared Seymour/Aragon household was just short of a nightmare. 

_Katherine did not like to be touched_. Was the first thing Bessie said, urging the toddler to cross the threshold from the porch and into the house. She does not like to be touched, bathed, yelled at, and she is a particular child. 

Jane and Catalina both knew what they would be facing when they signed the paperwork to foster the little girl. They knew exactly where she came from, and had an idea of what her home was like. But to see the girl herself, blank-eyed, smaller than any three year old should be, and dressed in an uncomfortable looking frilly dress, they couldn’t help but wonder if they got in over their heads. 

Katherine dutifully followed Jane and Catalina around as they showed her the house. Her room, the bathroom, where the two women slept, her sisters’ rooms. Finally, Jane led her to her room and rummaged through the closet. She and Catalina had had the foresight to pick up clothing and toys beforehand, figuring the little girl wouldn’t want to spend too much time out of the house. 

Catalina left to pick up the other two from school, leaving Jane with Katherine. 

Katherine shrieked when Jane went to unzip the back of her dress, causing the woman to jump back.

“Katherine.” She cooed.

“I’m sorry darling. You looked uncomfortable in the dress.” She held up the leggings and tee shirt, the latter with a bright pink, sparkly unicorn emblazoned on the front. Katherine’s eyes locked on the shirt and she reached one little hand out before snatching it back. Jane chuckled and handed it over. 

Katherine rubbed the shirt between her hands, liking the feeling of the soft cotton. She looked up at Jane.

“Can I put it on?” The blonde asked. Katherine nodded. 

Katherine seemed to relax, even marginally, when she was dressed in comfy clothes. She allowed Jane to brush her long hair out, plaiting it back in two braids.

“There you go, sweet.” Jane smiled. Katherine simply nodded, her eyes roaming all over her room. They landed on the pile of stuffed animals piled in the corner.

“Go look.” Jane encouraged her.

“They’re all for you.” Katherine looked doubtful, but dropped to her knees in front of the pile and started to pull the stuffies out, one at a time, to carefully examine them. 

Anna, Catalina, and Cathy coming home scared the tot, and she hid behind Jane. 

The blonde scooped her up, holding her close as she made her way downstairs. 

“Hi _tia_!” Cathy grinned. She had been on edge all day, waiting to come home. She had always wanted a little sister.

“Hello pet. Did you have a good day at school?” Cathy nodded, craning her neck to see the girl in Jane’s arms. 

“Katherine honey, do you want to meet your sisters?”Jane murmured. Katherine simply gave a little sigh. 

Anna was practically vibrating with excitement, but one look from Jane had her settled quietly on the loveseat. 

Gently, Jane peeled Katherine off her neck and set her on her bare feet. 

Katherine looked at the girls. The girls looked at Katherine. 

“Hi.” Anna was the first to break the silence, sliding off the couch and landing on the hardwood with a _plop_. 

Cathy joined her a second later, and the two began chattering. Slowly, Katherine lowered herself to sit on the floor as well, trying to copy Anna’s cross legged sit. 

When Jane and Catalina returned to collect the girls for dinner, they were endeared at the sight. Anna and Cathy had started to play on the Wii, but Katherine was in Anna’s lap and mashing the buttons on another controller. 

“It’s not actually connected to anything, we just didn’t want her to feel left out.” Cathy admitted.

“That’s very clever, _querida_. I am glad to see you are getting along.” Catalina kissed Cathy’s cheek and herded her to the table. 

Both Jane and Catalina noticed Katherine only picked at her food, but both chalked it up to having a tiny tummy and nerves about being in a strange place. 

Bath time was a disaster. Katherine sobbed the entire time Jane undressed her and placed her in the tub. Alarmed, Jane checked the temperature of the water, made sure nothing was hurting the girl, and offered her a rubber duck. Nothing. Katherine hunched her shoulder and shook with the effort of holding back her cries. Jane picked her back up, swaddling her little form in a towel and rubbing her back.

“I’m sorry darling.” She soothed.

“You don’t have to have a bath tonight.” 

Jane dressed Katherine in a cute kitten onesie, sitting the girl on her bed while Jane tossed her dirty clothes in the hamper, turned the nightlight on, and picked out a book.

“Catalina wants to read you a story, okay? I’m going to make sure the other girls are getting ready for bed.” Jane kissed the top of Katherine’s head and left as Catalina entered. 

Katherine wouldn’t touch Catalina, but she did sit beside her and lean over her arm, nodding off as Catalina read outloud the Very Hungry Caterpillar. 

Smiling softly, Catalina tucked Katherine under her covers, handing her a stuffie to cuddle when she reached out.

“ _Duerme bien, pequeño_.” 

Jane was up early, as usual. She woke Cathy and Anna up so they could begin to get ready for school, and when she entered Katherine’s room she found the girl hiding under her duvet.

“Katherine, sweet, are you awake?” Jane gently tugged back the covers and was met with a teary face.

“What’s wrong?” Sniffing and trembling, Katherine pointed to a wet patch on her bottom sheet. It took all of two seconds for Jane to figure out what happened.

“Oh, you had an accident? That’s fine Katherine, we can clean it up.” Jane plucked the girl up and carried her to the bathroom.

“You’ll need a bath now sweet, I’m sorry.” Katherine’s lip quivered but she allowed Jane to plunk her in the tub. 

Catalina had been fixing the three girls’ breakfast when something she heard caught her attention.

“What did you call her?” She asked Cathy and Anna, referring to Katherine.

“Kitty. We have too many Catherines already, and she makes little kitten noises.” Cathy answered around a mouthful of egg.

“Don’t talk with your mouth full, _carino_.”

“And she likes it.” Anna added. Catalina looked at Katherine, now Kitty, in her booster seat and smushing her fingers in her scrambled eggs.

“Do you like Kitty better than Katherine?” She asked, and the toddler nodded.

“Well then.” Catalina joined them at the table with her own plate of breakfast.

“Kitty is it.” 

* * *

It took sometime, many tears, and a few meltdowns before the family and Kitty settled in together. During that time they learned what Kitty did and didn’t, what scared her, and what made her happy. 

She liked stuffies, and had amassed a rather large collection in a few short months. Catalina had an issue, whenever she or one of the girls saw one they thought Kitty would like, they bought it for her. 

Kitty liked her grey blanket, the one Jane knitted for her. All day long it dragged around behind her, clutched in her fist. 

Kitty did not like dresses or several fabrics and textures. She hated denim, the first time Catalina dressed her in a little pair of jeans she squirmed and tugged on them until she managed to get them off and walked around in her diaper for the rest of the day. 

Kitty liked bubbles and rubber ducks when she had a bath, she prefered watermelon toothpaste, she didn’t like wearing her hair down, certain foods and their texture set her off, and she liked routine. She liked to cuddle with her sisters, preferred Catalina reading her stories over Jane, and would be carried everywhere if possibly. 

Kitty did not like her new social worker. Really, none of the Aragon/Seymours did, but Bessie had to take a leave of absence and in her place was Henry Tudor. 

Bessie had visited the home last month, so to have Social Services show up at their door one Sunday morning was alarming, to say the least. 

“Edmund Howard requested custody of his daughter, and has been granted by the courts. Effective immediately.” 

With that, Jane felt her heart break in a million pieces. She also dropped the teacup she was holding, the pieces on the tile shattering. 

Kitty began screaming as Henry took her in his arms, Cathy and Anna in clear distress.

“Again, I apologize for ruining your Sunday morning.” Henry said, and with that he was gone. 

Catalina was left to console Anna and Cathy, the former trying to contain heaving sobs. Jane had disappeared upstairs.

Anna and Cathy passed out, curled up in Cathy’s room. Catalina couldn’t even think about comforting Jane yet, so she went to her own bedroom and pulled out her laptop. Hopefully an email to Bessie would clear things up. 

Unfortunately, Bessie confirmed that yes, Edmund Howard had been granted custody of his daughter.

“But I promise you, I will do everything I can to get Kat back.” Bessie said fiercely, having called Catalina to talk.

“I hate that man, and Kat was _happy_.” 

But one week of Bessie fighting the case turned into two, and two weeks turned into three months. Bessie continued to try and fight the case, but Edmund passed all his inspections and Bessie was told off for trying to remove Kat from her biological father. 

It was clear Jane was suffering, she spent more time alone and her interactions with Cathy and Anne felt forced.

Catalina was in the middle of her workday, trying to eat her lunch and finish her paperwork at the same time. Her phone rang, and sighing, she answered it. 

Catalina met Jane at a mansion on the edge of the city, the blonde anxiously pulling her in a hug.

“What did Bessie say?” Catalina asked.

“Just that Edmund is not providing adequate care for Kitty, and she’s been unresponsive to him.” Catalina nodded, her heart thudding in her chest. Lord only knew what sort of state Kitty would be when she came out of the house. 

Bessie and one of her coworkers came out of the house, Bessie’s expression hard. Kat was in her arms, clinging tightly. 

Bessie kept Kat’s head tucked in her neck so she couldn’t hear Jane or Catalina. 

“We need to take her to the hospital. I suggest going home, getting the girls from school, and packing some of Kat’s things.” Bessie said. She held up a hand when Jane opened her mouth.

“You can’t take her, legally we have too. I will call you when you can see her.” 

Jane right went home, while Catalina went to sign the girls out of school early. 

Anna didn’t question leaving school early, but Cathy, ever the inquisitive one, did. 

“Kitty has been taken from her father.” Catalina started.

“Bessie has had to take her to the hospital, and Jane and I are waiting on a call for when we can go see her.”

At home, Jane had packed a few of Kitty’s stuffies, her blanket, pjs, and a few articles of clothing. She also tossed in a few snacks, knowing how terrible hospital food was. 

Anna latched onto Jane’s waist once she was inside. Jane managed a tight smile, stress evident on her face.

“Is Kitty gonna be okay?” Anna asked, her voice muffled from Jane’s shirt. Jane opened and shut her mouth before deciding on,

“I don’t know. I really do not know."

The call from Bessie didn’t come until later that night. Their neighbor, and Cathy’s best friend Maria’s mother, agreed to watch the girls. Cathy seemed satisfied with the impromptu sleepover, while Anna chose to hide in her room. 

Jane and Catalina made their way to the pediatric unit of the local hospital, where they were met with a clearly frazzled and exhausted Bessie.

“Katherine’s currently sedated, she’s been hysterical the whole time we’ve been here.” Bessie started.

“She had...scratches down her back, she needed stitches to close them.” Bessie sighed and ran hand through her messy hair.

“The uh, sexual abuse tests came back positive.” She continued past Jane horrified gasp.

“She hasn’t been raped, but we suspect she’s been touched. And I doubt this would be the first time.”

The doctor allowed Jane and Catalina in Kat’s room, instructing them to keep quiet and calm lest she wake up and panic. 

They each sat on one side of the toddler, Jane carefully taking her tiny hand. Silent tears slid down her face.

“We will get through this Jane.” Catalina said softly.

“We always have, and we always will.” 

Once visiting hours were over they were sent home, returning early the next morning. Bessie was there and handed them each piles of paperwork.

“I am pushing this adoption to go through as fast as possible." Was her only explanation before leaving to see Kat.

They got halfway through the stack of paper before the doctor called them over. 

“I think she needs to see you two.”

“Mummy! Mama!” Kat cried, reaching out and trying to climb out of her medical bed. Both rushed over, Jane getting their first and taking the girl in her arms.

“Darling!” Jane also cried, hugging Kat as tightly as she dared. 

“Careful of her back!” Bessie reminded, tugging on Jane’s arm.

Jane snuggled Kit for a bit before passing her off to Catalina to finish her paperwork.

Katherine was released from the hospital a few days later. Since Edmund had been convicted of neglect and abuse, there was no court case and Social Services approved the adoption. Katherine left the hospital as Katherine Howard, and came home as Katherine Aragon-Seymour. 

Anna cried when she saw her baby sister for the first time in almost four months. Kat squeaked in happiness and reached for her sisters, letting them crowd her in a group hug.

Jane watched Kit toddle around her room, re-familizing herself with her surroundings. Dressed in an adorable pair of ladybug printed pjs, her hair washed and brushed, and all ready for bed, she just needed a story with Catalina to complete her first night home. 

Anna and Cathy all squished in Kitty’s room to hear Catalina read _A Mama For Owen_. Cathy and Anna kissed Kit’s cheeks and gave her goodnight hugs, Catalina murmured something in Spanish before saying her own goodnights, and Jane was left to get her to sleep. 

Kat whimpered when Jane went to lay her down.

“What’s wrong, sweet girl?” Jane asked. Kat stuck her lower lip out, her hands holding fast to Jane’s sleeve.

“Do you want to stay with me tonight?” Kat brightened and nodded.

That night, on the edge of sleep with Kitty curled up in her arms and snoring squeakily in her ear, Jane finally felt the most at peace she had in several months. Her heart felt full, but the empty bedroom at the end of the hall still nagged at her. She sighed and rolled over, bringing Kat with her. She pressed a kiss to the toddler’s forehead. That could be an issue for later. For now, she wanted to snuggle her darling Kat, and revel in her family being together again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duerme bien, pequeño- Spanish for sleep well, little one.
> 
> Annnnndd that's the end of the interludes. Next chapter will be the last. Thank you all for the kudos and lovely comments, they really make me happy!
> 
> Also, A Mama For Owen is a fantastic book, especially for adopted or kids in foster care. 100 % recommend.


	9. Step Six- Family, Finally

October had come and gone, with Halloween being Anne’s new favourite holiday. She had gotten to dress up, unlike in the previous years where she had to stay home or had a sheet thrown over her head and told she was a ghost. 

She got candy, got to pull pranks on people, went  _ trick or treating _ . All with her sisters, of course.

By the middle of November, Jane and Catalina were behaving….strangely. They were spending more time on the phone, and in the office. When Cathy asked what was going on, they gently but firmly brushed her off. 

Finally though, both Anna and Cathy demanded to know what was going on, they were getting nervous. 

They had a ‘family meeting’ once Kat was put down for the night, the five sitting around the table. 

Jane and Catalina looked at one another before Catalina decided to start the conversation. 

“Jane and I had started a petition a few months ago to formally adopt Anna, and we started one a few weeks ago to adopt Anne.” She started. Anna’s eyes widened. She had really thought she’d be a foster forever.

“It’s been difficult to contact Anna’s father, but he finally agreed to the adoption last week.” Catalina’s shoulders slumped, ever so slightly.

“That’s good though, right? You wanted to adopt both of them?” Cathy spoke up.

“That’s not the issue Cath. We both want to adopt them, but unfortunately Anne’s father is not making it easy.” Anne raised her head.

“Why?” This time, Jane answered.

“He doesn’t believe we’re fit to be parents. He wants custody of Anne.” 

“No!” Anne shrieked before covering her mouth. Tears filled her eyes. Upstairs, there was wail, Anne had presumably woken and scared Kitty. Catalina excused herself to go comfort the toddler, leaving Jane to comfort the girls. 

Jane pulled Anne on her lap, stroking her messy hair as Anne tried to not cry. Catalina came down the stairs, Kit in her arms and looking sleepy. The little girl rubbed her eyes before reaching for her cousin. 

Jane squished both girls on her lap, Anne trying to smile as Kitty nuzzled into her shoulder.

“Why Annie sad?” She asked, her fingers wiping away the tears on Anne’s cheek. 

“She’s just tired, darling.” Jane answered for her. Kat accepted this and snuggled closer, grasping Anne’s shirt and closing her eyes. 

It was clear Kat was not going to let go of Anne, and Anne did not want to be alone. Jane managed to unlatch Kat long enough for Anne to pull on pjs, and then herded the two girls into her own bedroom. 

Kitty between the two and snoring in her squeaky way, Jane reached a hand across to Anne.

“Catalina and I are going to fight as hard as possible, Anne. We love you, so much sweet girl.” Anne blinked back tears.

“I love you too. And I really, really don’t want to go back to Dad’s.”

* * *

Maggie, their lawyer, helped Jane, Catalina, and Bessie compose a case. It seemed strong, Jane and Catalina had two successful foster-to-adopts, with another soon to be. They had a perfect fostering record, all the girls’ therapists confirmed they were happier with the two women, and that Thomas Boleyn could not provide adequate care. 

The day of the court case had the whole family in a flurry. Cathy, Anna, and Kat were being watched by their neighbor; Cathy’s best friend Maria’s mother. Thankfully Kat seemed to sense that the tensions were high and her mums were stressed, and willingly let Anna carry her next door. 

Anne fidgeted, seated outside the courthouse in her new dress and shiny shoes. Jane and Catalina had wanted her to look her best, and according to Catalina her dress was ‘smart’. Anne didn’t feel any smarter in it, but she was too worried and tired to argue. She was completely unable to sleep the night before, stressed out of her young mind over the possibility of going back to her father’s. She ended up squishing in Kat’s bed with her little cousin. 

Bessie kneeled in front of the desolate looking Anne and patted her knee.

“Whatever happens, I’m gonna make sure you’re okay.” She promised. Anne almost believed her. 

-

“All rise for the honorable Judge Cromwell!” Jane stood, pulling Anne to stand next to her. Cromwell was an older man, but he didn’t look scary. Once he was settled in his seat, Jane and Catalina sat. 

Cromwell introduced the case, the two parties, and their lawyers. The bailiff introduced the two parties. 

Next, Thomas’ lawyer had to defend his client against the accusations, which, Anne noted, he mostly rambled on. 

Once he was done, Maggie stood. 

“I have a few questions for Mr. Mannox.” The lawyer shuffled her papers.

“The first, and most obvious being, the cause of the fire that took the lives of your other two children, Mary and George.” 

Those few words hit Anne like a freight train. The brunette sucked in her breath so fast she struggled to remember how to exhale. She began trembling. 

Thankfully Bessie noticed and asked to take Anne out into the hall, which Cromwell granted. 

Maggie waited until the doors shut behind the two before continuing. 

“Now obviously, I am not a police officer, nor am I a detective so I cannot dispute any of the claims on the official report.” She picked up one paper. 

“However, eyewitness statements detailed you forcing Anne out of the house and shutting the door behind her, knowing very well you had two other children in the house. Furthermore, you made no attempt to contact emergency services, allowing the house to burn to a point where your neighbors noticed and called themselves.” 

“Objection!” Mannox said, but Cromwell held up a hand and gestured for Maggie to continue. 

“Two days before the fire, you denied Social Services entry into the home for the third time in a row, despite having a court order. Again, I am a lawyer, not a social worker, but even I know people do not usually deny a visit from Services unless they had something to hide.” 

Outside, Bessie talked Anne through her panic attack, letting the girl clutch her hands. Anne choked as she tried to contain her tears.

“Anne pet, you need to breathe. It’s okay to cry.” Bessie gently wiped the tears off Anne’s face. 

In the courtroom, Cromwell was going over the paperwork from the fire, and read a written statement from the police officer who had taken Anne from the house and to the hospital. 

“From what I understand Mr. Boleyn, you tried to prevent the paramedics from examining Miss Anne, and you became quite hostile when Sargeant Marlow took her to the hospital himself.” Cromwell looked at the man in question.

“Anne was fine, just scared. She didn’t need to be looked at by a doctor.”

Anne sat in the middle of Catalina and Jane, feeling the former take her hand and give it a squeeze. 

“Ms. Blount, please tell us about Ms. Aragon and Ms. Seymour’s other children, and what their home life is about.” Bessie nodded and stood. 

“Jane and Catalina have two adopted girls, and one other foster. The two adopted girls were fostered previously.” Bessie handed the bailiff a picture of the family to give to the judge. 

Cromwell couldn’t help the small smile that crossed his face. It was clear the four girls adored each other, all wrapped around one another and grinning wildly. 

“While the parent set up is a bit unconventional, having two unmarried women parenting the same children, it works very well. The three older girls are excelling in school, the youngest is working her way up to kindergarten. Jane and Catalina have both learned new languages, Spanish and French, to protect the girls’ native languages. All four are up to date on vaccinations, three out of four are in psychological therapy, and every Social visit has been perfect.” Cromwell nodded.

“The other foster, Anna?” 

“Her petition to be adopted has been granted only a few days ago. It’s our next project.” He nodded again.

“Thank you, Ms. Blount. You have talked to Anne about what she thinks about living away from her father?”

“Yes. Anne transitioned seamlessly. She loves her new ‘sisters’, but is especially close to the youngest, her cousin. Prior to living with Jane and Catalina, she had not seen Katherine for two years.” Bessie flipped open her notes.

“She says, and I am paraphrasing, she hasn’t found any after school activities to do, like Cathy and Anna, in part because she’s never done any after school stuff, but mostly because she likes being at home more. She loves school, and didn’t know it could be fun, she likes helping around the house and with Katherine, normally she gets a treat after. She likes knowing that if she has something to say someone will listen. She says Jane and Catalina will let us do whatever, well no not really ‘cause Jane wouldn’t let her set off fireworks on the driveway, but they get to do loads of fun stuff. She says she feels safe and loved.”

“No fireworks, hm?” Cromwell leaned back in his chair, looking ever so slightly amused. Anne blushed. 

Another social worker, the one that Anne met in the hospital stood up and introduced herself.

“I’m Lucy, I was assigned to the Boleyn case before Anne was removed.”

“What do you think of the Boleyn house and family?” Maggie asked. Lucy sighed.

“I only got to see the house and the older kids twice, and Anne once. But she was younger, I’m not sure if she remembers.” Anne shook her head when Cromwell looked at her. 

“Mary and George did the brunt of the parenting and housework, and both were very bitter about it. Mary dropped out of college in her first semester to take a second job, while George worked part time while he completed his GED. Anne’s school attendance was, to be honest, abysmal, but I think it was mostly in part of being six and seven and having no one to get her up and out the door half the week. However, she was fed, she had clothing that fit. And I know Mary and George loved her.”

“Anything about Mr. Boleyn?” Lucy shook her head. “No. I was only able to access the house when he was not home. Both times Mary allowed me in.” 

Cromwell called for a break so the lawyers could prepare their final statements. Catalina and Jane hurried in the hall, Anne between them. 

“You’re a very brave girl.” Jane told her, kissing her forehead. Anne exhaled, looking down at her shoes.

“I don’t feel like it.” She admitted.

“I know _carino_. No one your age should have to go through this.” Catalina squatted down to match her height and swept her hair behind her shoulders.

“No matter what happens, you know Jane and I love you.” Anne nodded. 

“I love you too.” Her voice cracked. 

Maggie was apologetic as she broke up their hug, but they were needed back in the courtroom. 

Once everyone was settled, Cromwell spoke.

“Since it is clear an agreement between both parties is going to be difficult, I propose something a little more unconventional.” He leveled his gaze on Anne, who squirmed in her seat.

“Miss Boleyn, will you please come to the stand? Both parties are excused, sans their lawyers.” 

Anne looked around the small box she was sitting in. 

“Miss Boleyn, who would you rather live with?” Cromwell immediately held up a hand when Mannox began to protest, and looked down from where he was sitting.

“Jane and Catalina.” She answered truthfully.

“I know they love me, and I love them. Dad didn’t like taking care of me, and made Mary do it.” She looked down at her lap. 

Cromwell ordered everyone back in and sent Anne back to the two women.

“It has been settled by the person of interest herself. The courts have dismissed Thomas Boleyn’s attempt for custody, and will allow the Aragon and Seymour party to formally adopt Anne Boleyn.” His gavel clanged on the sounding block. 

Anne wasn’t entirely sure what happened, only there was a loud noise, and now Jane was kissing her face, Catalina was hugging her, Thomas was yelling, and Anne was very sure she was about to lose it if it didn’t calm down. 

Jane must have sensed Anne was on the verge of a meltdown, for she got Bessie to take her out of the room. 

Anne waited with Bessie while Jane and Catalina filled out paperwork. The social worker had explained what was going on, and Anne didn’t know what to feel. She expressed this to Bessie, who ruffled her hair.

“That’s normal, Kiddo. You will figure it out. In the meantime, prepare for Jane and Catalina to smother you in love.” 

Jane and Catalina picked up takeout, Chinese, which was Anne’s favourite. Catalina took Anne home while Jane went to pick up the others.

“I’m adopted?” Anne clarified, still in disbelief.

“We’ll have the official paperwork in a few days, but you’re ours,  _ querida _ .” The dam broke, and Anne threw herself in the Spainaird’s arms. 

That was where the rest of the horde of children found them, Anna and Cathy jumping on their sister while Kat wiggled out of Jane’s hold.

“Why’re you crying?” Kat asked, trying to climb on Anne’s lap while her cousin was sitting on Catalina’s lap.

“Happy crying, Kitty.” Anne explained, pulling her cousin in for a hug. 

* * *

The girls were allowed to skip school the next day, Catalina already had the day off work. They went out for breakfast, and to the park. They were walking home when Kat suddenly diverted from Anna’s side.

“Kat!” Anna cried as the littler girl walked into an alleyway. Jane darted after her youngest, while they others waited on the sidewalk. It wasn’t long until Kat came toddling out of the alley with a relieved yet worried Jane behind her. In Kat’s arms were two small balls of fluff. 

“Good lord above.” Catalina groaned. 

Jane, Anna, and Kat took the puppies to the vet while Catalina tried to divert any questions about the possibility of keeping the puppies.

The vet confirmed the pups to be about ten weeks old, one male one female. 

“They seem to be in good health for dogs that were found in an alleyway.” The vet said.

“The black one is male, the white female.” The vet set the two puppies back down on the ground and watched them scurry over to Kat.

“They already seem to be attached.” Jane sighed.

“Kat saw them. Or heard them in the alley somehow, I don’t know.” Kat looked up from where she was seated on the ground, the pups in her lap and and the female licking her chin. 

“Good luck.” The vet chuckled. 

Catalina had expected the three to return home puppy-less, and when they did not she simply stared, wide-eyed. 

Jane and Anna were carrying crates, beds, and bags of toys and food. Kat had both puppies in her arms.

“Jane.” Catalina started. She watched Kat plop in her beanbag and snuggle the sleepy dogs close. In the time it took for Anna and Jane to set their haul down and take their shoes off, all three were asleep. 

“Cathy is allergic.” Catalina tried, purposely not looking at the slumbering three in the bright pink bean bag. For God’s sake all three had the same squeaky snore!

“I am allergic to latex, soy, and dog fur, but not dog hair.” Cathy reminded her godmother. She pointed out a line on the breed sheet the vet gave Jane.  _ Fur Type. Hair.  _ Catalina dropped her head in her hands and groaned.

“You are in charge of training them.” She told Jane. The blonde nodded, fighting a smile. 

“And I’m only saying yes because Kat and those dogs are the cutest sight I have seen all week.”

The puppies woke from their nap before Kat did, and the older girl eagerly began playing with them .

“Kitty is already calling the white one Wolfie.” Jane mentioned. 

“And I think the black one should be called Magic, ‘cause he just sorta appeared.” Anna explained. Cathy and Anne looked at one another before nodding.

“I like it.”

“Same.”

From the kitchen, they heard Catalina groan again. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait. 
> 
> I'm kinda considering expanding this fic into a series and doing one shots? Like a slice of life sorta thing. If anyone has any ideas for that, let me know!


End file.
